starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Chief of State of the New Republic
Chief of State was the title given to the Head of State the New Republic. Powers and abilities Officially, the Chief of State was the President of the Senate and civilian Commander-in-Chief of the New Republic Defense Force. The position was referred to by a number of titles: "President" by the media, "Chief of State" by government offices, and multiple variations based on translations from Basic. When addressing the Chief of State, they were usually referred to as Chief, as in Chief Fey'lya. The Chief acted as Chief Councilor of the New Republic Provisional Council. A Chief of State was elected by a "fifty percent plus one" majority vote of the New Republic Senate. If the Chief of state was incapacitated, incommunicado, or dead, the chairman of the Ministry Council selected an acting Chief of State from among the following: any former Chief of State, the current Minister of State, or any former Minister of State. This person would then act as an interim Chief of State until the proper Chief of State returned or the Senate could elect a new Chief of State. The Chief of State could be recalled by a majority vote of the Senate on presentation of a petition of no-confidence by a majority of the Ruling Council or Inner Council, or by a quarter of the members of the Senate. The election of a Chief of State could be blocked by the Ruling Council on a unanimous vote. In practice, the power of the Ruling Council to void an election and initiate the recall of a sitting Chief of State meant any candidate proposed by or approved by the Ruling Council was likely to be elected by the Senate. The Ruling Council consisted of the chairbeings of the six Senate councils and the President of the Senate (the Chief of State). The Chief of State had the power to select any member of the Ruling Council to conduct the business of the Senate in their absence from that body. Unlike the Galactic Republic, the New Republic Chiefs of State did not have enforced term limits: Mon Mothma served for fourteen years and Leia Organa Solo for twelve. List of Chiefs of State New Republic *Mon Mothma (4 ABY–11 ABY) *Leia Organa Solo (11—17 ABY) *Mon Mothma (17 ABY) (interim) *Leia Organa Solo (17—18 ABY) *Ponc Gavrisom (18—21 ABY) *Han Solo (21—23 ABY) *Borsk Fey'lya (23—27 ABY) *Tundra Dowmeia (27 ABY) (self declared; never officially recognized) *Callum Omas (27—28 ABY) Elections *New Republic Presidential election, 11 ABY *New Republic Presidential election, 23 ABY *New Republic Presidential election, 28 ABY Appearances *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: Shield of Lies'' *''Star Wars: Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: The Golden Globe'' *''Star Wars: Promises'' *''Star Wars: Vader's Fortress'' *''Star Wars: Heirs of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Shadow Academy'' *''Star Wars: The Lost Ones'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Star Wars: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Star Wars: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Star Wars: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Star Wars: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Dream'' Notes and references Category:New Republic Chiefs of State Category:Political titles